


Genius and The Titan

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Tony woos Thanos to save the entire galaxy, timeline doesn't follow ALL of current MCU canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Thanos has all 5 infinity stones but one: the soul stone all to please " Death"The Guradians of the Galaxy are in the endgame, what if they got someone similar to "death"  maybe a certain merchant of death can help stop the mad titan somehow..





	1. Preview

Okay so I just want hear input and thoughts before I actually write chapters for this fic.

Basically it's like beauty and the beast, Tony is beauty Thanos is beast etc. However Tony is only " dating" Thanos only to make sure half the galaxy isn't wiped out. The guardians help Tony thanks to Gamora's being Thanos' daughter.

**This fic won't be dark, mostly humor/fluff/some angst**. My explanation  might not be the best but someone did suggest the idea and this is the idea I have in mine. By all means feel free to suggest what you like to see or think could help this future fic ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter for real! Little angst in there but don't worry fic won't be dark I promise

_She keeps Moet et Chandon_  
_In her pretty cabinet_  
_'Let them eat cake' she says_  
_Just like Marie Antoinette_  
_A built-in remedy_  
_For Kruschev and Kennedy_  
_At anytime an invitation_  
_You can't decline_

  _Caviar and cigarettes_  
_Well versed in etiquette_  
_Extraordinarily nice_

  _She's a Killer Queen_

 _Gunpowder, gelatin_  
_Dynamite with a laser beam_  
_Guaranteed to blow your mind_  
_Anytime_

" I never knew such a queen would be so  **deadly** , Quill."

Peter rolled his eyes at Drax's comment always taking things literal. " Who knew the queen with the laser eyes we stole from had her own theme song!" Rocket chimed in holding a shiny orb. " You mean the item  **you** stole Rocket." Gamora added taking the orb from Rocket. " I am Groot." Groot muttered still focused on his game. " Yeah she was pretty hot-for a queen has laser beam eyes anyway!" Gamora glared at Peter as she placed the orb inside a box.

" If I had laser eyes I blast all of you. Rocket I blast twice."

" Why do I have to get blasted twice!?"

" Dude you stole Laser Queen's orb! Have you learned nothing from the Sovereign incident!?"

" I learned gold people are stuck up assholes"

" Rocket makes a good point. "

" Drax stay out of this!"

" I am Groot!"

" Wow Groot language!"

 The five continued bickering forgetting the main issue at hand. Some of the cons begin a weird space family, it was only a matter of time before they start laughing at petty arguments. " I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Or Mantis screaming at them to notice her. All eyes focused on her Mantis gave a shy smile, " Nebula is here. She wanted to speak with you Gamora...alone." Everyone went silent all eyes focused on Gamora. " Thank you Mantis-I'll be right back" Leaving the main room, Gamora walked down the hall seeing Nebula waiting for her like Mantis said. " Nebula!" She couldn't help but rush over to hug her sister, " I'm glad to see you again. How are you?" Nebula didn't say anything and Gamora could tell she was tense. Letting go Gamora looked at her sister with concern. " Thanos has all the infinity stones...all but one." Gamora's heart sank at the unfortunate news even worse she knew  **exactly** what stone Thanos needed and  _how_ he could get it.

" Nebula I thought you-how-"

" I meant what I said killing him! However when I saw all the stones..."

Gamora held Nebula's hand understanding, it's a miracle the mad titan didn't spot her. " There's something else I heard from before escaping." Gamora stepped closer, " Death. The reason he kills so many, why he needs the stones is to prove something to death itself. He said it as if death is his lover."  _Lover? Why would-_

" Thanos has a crush on death!?"

The two looked over their shoulders noticing the other guardians spying on them. " Rocket you dumb rodent-oh shit!" Peter went back to his hiding spot but Drax pulled him away dragging the others towards Gamora. " We heard everything, how do we stop him?" Drax asked with a serious tone, Mantis gave him a sad look. " You realize he's coming for you right?" Everyone looked at Gamora in confusion.  _If he gets me the entire galaxy is doomed.._ " If that psycho after Gamora we gotta stop him or very least hide-" Gamora touched Peter's chest shaking her head. " Thanos has most of the  infinity stones. Nothing can stop him let alone finding me." Peter took a step back in shock. " W-we  have to do something. We're the guardians okay-we have to save it including ourselves!" Nebula stepped forward with anger, " Didn't you hear her it's pointless!" Peter glared at her, " Well why even bother coming here, telling us this huh!?

" Because I know where the last stone is Peter!"

Nebula shot Gamora a concerned look, " Well if you know can't we just get it and destroy it? use it against him maybe?" Rocket asked, Gamora said nothing, she couldn't tell them anything else for their's-Peter's sake.  " Come on Gamora...Fine we can't get the last stone what are suppose to do hook up Thanos with death?" Everyone gave Peter an annoyed look all but one person-creature.  " Weelll getting the guy hitched with death ins't a bad idea.." Rocket chuckled at the confused glances he received.

" Okay so I knew this slug alien, who knew this five armed alien from a prison on Planet Sector J, who knew this OTHER -"

" **Get to the point Rocket!** "

" I am jeez, anyway this guy is from earth.  Apparently there's a merchant of death that lives there."

" A person that makes money off the lost of others, truly must be evil I sure Thanos would love that."

" No dummy it's a guy that, actually Drax you're right."

" I'm always right Quill you should know that by now."

" Rocket are you saying we should get that person in hopes they stop Thanos?"

" Yes Mantis exactly!"

Nebula rolled her eyes, Peter still looked confused trying to process all the information. " So you're saying we should go to earth find this suppose 'merchant of death' in order to stop Thanos?" Gamora question folding her arms, Rocket nodded his head thinking it was worth a shot. " I am Groot." Rocket looked at Groot offended, " So what if knew that information couple years ago person can't be dead yet!" Gamora pinched her nose of all the dumb things she heard this was- " How long would it take for us to reach earth." Nebula jumped in seeing her sister's frustration. " With our current location and using the warp launch ehhh 48 hours maybe?" Gamora sighed doubting Rocket's suggestion will work _. If I sacrifice myself the other's will suffer..._ " Lets try hopefully they care about the galaxy much as we do."  A loud cheered exploded from Drax as rushed off to gather his weapons. Groot and Mantis followed Rocket to get the ship prepared for depature. Only three remained.

" I want you two to promise me something. If this doesn't work at any given point.  **Kill me.** "

" You have my word."

" Gamora I can't just-

" Please Peter promise me, promise me on your mother's life that you kill me if Thanos comes to attack us."

" I-.....alright I promise, but what why Gamora?"

" I can't tell you, nobody can know."

" For sake let hope that animal is right or you can say goodbye to everything."

_I hope so too..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah no Tony or Thanos this chapter I know but felt it's better introduce the guardians first. Also did I do good job on their characters?
> 
> Also far as timeline goes, Gotg canon is the same nothing changed. However events like Ultron and Civil war did not happen since Thanos already has most of infinity stones ( don't worry Stephen Strange is okay along with Thor and loki if you guys were curious. Oh Jarvis is still Jarvis.   
> Next chapter is Tony :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short chapter sorry :c  
> Been working back to back so making due with what I got. Good news I'll be done working because I need get ready for college (again)   
> Enjoy the chapter ^-^

_Hmm 50 should be good...or maybe 70 just be on the safe side..._

" Tony?"

_Should I paint them red? Maybe grey that's a neutral color.._

" Earth to Tony?"

_Self defense or no self defense that is the question..._

" TONY!"

Tony spin around in his chair seeing Pepper holding a clipboard. " Oh hey Peps sorry kinda...busy." Pepper rolled her eyes placing the clipboard in Tony's hand along with a pen. " Sign these please." Tony huffed signing the papers attention still on holoscreen." Thank you-what are you building now?" A smirk formed hearing Pepper's worried tone in her question.

" Just some safety bots no biggie."

" Tony..."

Since Loki's attack and the Mandarin/Killan ordeal Tony's might been a  _little_ paranoid,  _a lot actually_. " Better safe than sorry Peps. Never know."  Tony looked down at table sighing. " Something big is coming Pepper. I just want make sure I'm doing enough." Pepper  wrapped her arms around Tony's waist hugging him. " Don't forget you have the avengers, if earth is in danger you're not doing it alone." Tony nodded his head agreeing,  _many heads are better than one after all_. " You're amazing Ms.Potts." Pepper laughed kissing Tony's forehead. " Thank you, Mr.Stark. I have to go now take care okay." Pepper ruffled Tony's hair causing him to giggle. Two waved their goodbyes and Tony left his workbench to grab a drink.

_" Sir."_

" Yeah J what's up?"

"  _Scanners detected a ship crash landing on a deserted island in the Atlantic ocean."_

" Has Shield or coast guards noticed yet?"

_" No Sir should I gather the other Avengers?"_

Tony hummed pulling up a screen of the fallen ships' location. He gasped seeing satellite view of the ship it wasn't from earth. " No don't contact them Jarvis not yet. Until I say so." Tony reached his handout as the suit pieces came flying over.

_Please don't be a threat..._

* * *

Landing on the island, Tony spotted the giant ship. Hiding behind the brushed he squatted down making sure he got a good view on the unknown visitors. Tony saw a man wearing a red coat, a green woman, a blue woman, a  _tree?_ and  _a talking raccoon???_   Tony blinked a few times making sure he wasn't crazy but sure enough they were real bickering for some reason.

" -look I said they were on earth didn't say I knew  **where** on earth."

" I am Groot!"

" What did I expect!? Not this that's for sure!"

" I told you Gamora this was a stupid plan. Thanos c-"

" Nebula please. Peter you're from earth maybe you can ask those people in your music to help."

 _What the hell?_   Tony shook his head staring at the strange group, one seemed to be from earth but Tony knew guy didn't stay long.  _Who are they looking for and who hell is Thanos?_ " Thanos is Gamora and Nebula's father." Tony jumped holding his palm up at a girl with glowing antennas. " GET AWAY FROM HER METAL MAN!" Before Tony could track the voice he was picked up and thrown away from his hiding spot. " _Sir should I call the avengers now?_ Tony got up quickly seeing he was surround by the six. " Stand by J." Targets were locked on the six it was only a matter who attack first. " Whoa Whoa! Hey we come in peace dude!" Tony face plate lifted up to look at other human, Peter. " Hey guys look another human!" Tony rolled his eyes lowering his hand, this gang was not a threat to him anyway. 

" Hey Peter Quill, I'm from earth."

" Clearly. Name's Tony Stark any reason your alien gang is here?"

" Where looking for someone Mr.Stank."

Tony glared at the talking  raccoon that still freaked him out, but now he felt the rodent was mocking him.  " Give me the name of this person maybe I can help you."  _And maybe never come back to earth again too._   The six gave each other concerned looks and looked back at Tony.  _Oh boy._ The green woman walked towards him trying to appearpolite. " Mr.Stark you seem guy that know everyone." Tony smirked nodding his head in agreement ignoring the glare Peter gave him. " Do you know anyone that goes by the name  _merchant of death_ by chance?" Tony opened his mouth and then closed it, his eyes shifting else where. " You know them don't you." The blue woman asked in a serious tone which made Tony give a nervous chuckle.

" Congrats you guys are super lucky because the one you're looking for is me." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call it luck or deus ex machina your move.   
> Thanos will appear soon and then this fic will really kick off ;)


	4. Chapter 4

" Congrats you guys are super lucky because the one you're looking for is me." 

Everyone was silent until the grey man started laughing hysterically the woman with antenna and the raccoon join in laughing as well.  _Of fucking course_. " Do you guys even know what a merchant of death is?" The grey man stopped laughing instantly becoming serious. " Of course we know we're not idiots metal man." Tony gave a long tired sigh trying to collect his thoughts. " Look do you want my help or not because pretty sure you'll never find this type of luck again." Tony gave them a look awaiting their answers. " Well um  guardians huddle up!" The six formed a circle, making sure Tony couldn't hear them. A quick mumble was exchanged and everyone broke out their huddle, Peter stepped forward.

" We'd agree you'll help us Mr.Stark"

" That's n-whatever get in your ship and follow me okay."

* * *

 After getting  acquainted with the  _guardians of the galaxy_ Tony still found them  _odd_  but could still trust him. " So why exactly are you guys looking for death again?" Tony wondered if they knew death wasn't an actually person just metaphorical being. Seems their human friend Peter didn't get that. " Gamora and Nebula's father loves death" Mantis said proudly, Tony gave a soft smile. " You dad likes death? Couldn't he just you know..." Tony slide his finger across his neck Drax looked at him confused, " Why would Thanos want his throat tickled?" Tony signed and gave a quick glare at Rocket and Peter giggling at the exchange. 

" Okay so I take it this Thanos guy isn't suicidal so  **what**  is his deal with death?" 

" Thanos is an insane man! He currently has the most powerful weapon in the entire universe,he's almost nearly a god at this point. All to  ** _express_**  his love for death itself!"

Tony paled just a little hearing the vemon in Nebula's voice. " So what exactly you need me to do about it?"  Nebula and Gamora glanced at each other for a moment. " Mr.Stark, can you be with Thanos? Maybe you can convince him not to kill our universe?" Gamora asked as nice she could hoping Tony understood. Now it was his turn to laugh making Gamora frown arching her eyebrow. " I'm known for being a charmer, hell I slept with  **a lot**  of people too. But this plan..." Tony didn't want to finish trying to spare the group's feelings and hopes of course didn't work.

" I am Groot!"

" Yeah go ahead and say it! You think are plan is stupid!"

"....Not stupid but...there's 10% chance of this not working...."

" Ha! I told ya, Peter you  you owe me and Drax money.

" Seriously Drax!?"

" It's okay Peter I think plan can still work."

" Thank you Mantis."

" ENOUGH!"

Gamora slammed her foot getting off the couch. Tony almost thanked her but he was suddenly getting dragged to the next room. " Nebula keep them away from the door!" Tony caught on quickly the woman wanted a private chat, " Hey Jarvis play some music for our guests out there."  Tony walked away from Gamora to lean on the counter behind him. Gamora crossed her arms and gave a tired sigh.

" Mr.Stark you said you save people right? You have to do this please. Thanos has the infinty stone there's no way to beat him."

" Can't you remove the glove? Look I'm sorry Gamora but why on earth would he date someone like me? Because of a title???"

" Tony I'm going to tell you someone I haven't even told anyone about this not even my own sister knows."

" ...."

" The soul stone it's last thing one he needs and the universe is gone with a snap of his finger."

" You know how he get it?"

"....I'm the key to getting that stone. Wither he kills me or I kill myself the outcome won't be good. Which is why I'm begging you Tony Stark.  **Please help us stop him**!"

Gamora held Tony's hand tightly looking him straight in the eye. He saw the fear and dying hope Tony understood that feeling many times.  _Maybe this is the only  way. Worth a shot_. Tony opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Jarvis.  _" Sir there's seems to be,,,,a BrEaCh AT,,,,th-ower"_ Tony got up looking at the ceiling, " Jarvis? Jarvis talk to me you're glitching out!" Jarvis never glitched out meaning something or one was infecting his A.I. " We might be under attack quick get your-" Tony saw Gamora staring at the door terrified, the lights in the room started flickering.

" H-he's...oh no..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis did nothing wrong >:o


	5. Chapter 5

Tony looked at Gamora and grabbed her rushing out the door. The guardians were already armed ready to fight. "  _SiR?,,,,,on the rOoF,,,"_ Tony gritted his teeth, Jarvis was still glitching out meaning his suits will be affected as well. " Hurry to the rooftop I'll be there in a second!"  Thankfully the others headed off without trying to argue with him. " J looks like I'm going have use the nano suit!" Tony opened a secret compartment revealing a disk similar to his arc rector planting it on his chest. "  _buT,,,,,no-StAbLe,,,,U,,sure?"_ A large booming sound was heard shaking the building. " I'll deal with it later J!" Tony jumped out the window  activating his suit to manifest around his body. His flight mode turned on however one of his boots sparked causing him to fly around like a firecracker. Lucky he crashed on the roof.

_I need to fix that-_

" METAL MAN WATCH OUT!"

Drax collided with Tony nearly knocking the two off the edge of the roof. " Metal man fly me in the air!" Nodding his head Tony wrapped his arms under Drax's shoulder lifting him up.   _Whoa..._ He saw Thanos, Tony wasn't sure what to expect definitely  not  purple man tall as the hulk.  _Could Hulk take him_? " Drop me!" Tony released Drax as the grey man yelled Thanos name at the top of his lungs.  Thanos looked up and smirked his fist glowed red making Drax melt becoming nothing but a puddle. " DRAX NO!" Tony watched in horror seeing the guardians turn into inanimate objects. " MONS-" Nebuala almost punched the titan until her body broke apart like his suit.  _Shit shi shit!_ Everything was happening to fast for Tony to act. He couldn't even tell if the gang   _were_ dead or not.  _GAMORA!"_ Firing a multiple missiles at Thanos manage to distract him from Gamora. Thanos looked at Tony tilting his head in curiosity. That freaked Tony out a little so he fired a another blast at him. Thanos chuckled not phased by the attacks he liked at Gamora for a moment smiling. 

" Give me a second little one, I like to talk to your new friend" The two rushed toward Thanos to attack not even caring  **what** the green light could do when his fisted glowed..

* * *

" Hello Stark."

Tony gasped seeing Thanos standing across from him.  _How...wasn't I???_ His nano suit was gone and the guardians where  _frozen_. " I'm curious Stark why did my daughters come to you?" Tony scanned his surroundings, they were still on the rooftop expect nothing was moving as if-" You can stop time?" Thanos laughed walking closer to Tony lifting up his chin. "  I can do a lot of things with time Stark." Thanos purred or at least Tony swore the titan did anyway. The titan lead closer to Tony's ear, " You still need to answer my question Stark."  _This plan better fucking work_ " Tony stepped back onl a little giving Thanos his  _Stark smile_. 

"  _Wellll_ heard you had thing for death and you're girls think I'm the one you're looking for."

Tony flashed a smile even though he was panicking on the inside. Thanos eyed Tony smirking, he leaded down so two could share eye contact. "  The merchant of death. You have quite the reputation Stark." Tony gave a nervous chuckle shrugging his shoulders. " You three are planning something..." Tony face turned pale as Thanos  once again got closer to him, too close in fact. Tony closed his eyes shut expecting some harm to come his way. Instead he got a gentle head pat, Tony looked at Thanos in confusion.

" You're an intriguing man Stark. I think we'll make a perfect pair."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Tony fainted right after, jk  
> Stark charm never fails   
> Next chapter be Thanos pov. Also I'm thinking on wither everyone stays on earth or travels. ( probably be earth since plan is convince Thanos not kill nearly everyone.) Let me know your input


	6. Not a Chapter

Sorry next chapter gonna take a while to post. Got work 3 days straight this week. So if it doesn't come out this Friday expect it next Monday. 

Hope you understand :c


	7. Chapter 7

_How fascinating_

Meeting Stark like this was a surprise. Thanos already planned seeing the merchant of death but so soon.... _No matter this changes nothing_. " So hey, you mind unfreezing time?" Thanos walked towards Tony looking down at him smiling. " It's this much better? Imagine the silence once I've collect the last stone." Tony chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. " Hey we got all the time in the world! Besides I need to have quick chat with gang for a moment." Thanos hummed as his gauntlet glowed green. Time was restored everything was moving again. It was quite assuming seeing Tony trying to calm the angry guardians trying to attack him. Gamora and Nebula's friends were very an entertaining bunch.

 

" Hey time out we need to talk!"

" Time out? Hey you're not in charge I am!"

" Actually I am Quill!"

" But Mr.Stark should be in charge since he's helping us, right?"

" Yes Mantis you correct. Now as Tony said we need to talk."

" We'll be right back Thanos wait here."

Thanos watched the pack rush inside the roof's doorway. He pondering using stones to listen to them without being seen. However the titan decided against it he'll let the  _guardians_  have their fun for now. Tony seemed close to them so he'll keep them together. _Everyone has a role to play and all shall play it well.._  " We're back!" Tony came back outside with a big grin the guardians not so much. " So since me and you going to know each other, why don't you stay on earth? Big ol tour!" Tony clapped his hands together very confident with his offer. Little did Tony know Thanos been watching earth for quite some time now.  " Kind suggestion but I have better one?" Everyone looked at the titan ranging from curiosity to concerned of the  _suggestion_. " You come with me and leave this pitiful rock behind." Tony arched his eyebrow and Peter gave an offended look. " Hey earth isn't pit-" Peter was shushed by Mantis as Tony stepped towards the titan 

" Me leave earth, why?"

" Yes. There's nothing impressive here...besides **you**  anyway."

" Thanks you? B-but what you expect me leave now?"

" Of course. I can teleport us to my ship now."

 Tony looked at the ground upset his idea wasn't working. Thanos felt bad seeing the sad expression. " Chin up Stark you'll have my daughters friends as company." Tony looked over his shoulder seeing reassuring smiles. " Don't worry Mr.Stark we're know for kicking names and taking ass!" Mantis replied in confidence, Tony gave a deep sign covering his face.

" Can I have some time to let my other friends know, please?" 

" You have eight hours no more than that."

* * *

Thanos sat on his throne patiently waiting. He could easily speed up time but he wanted to be fair.  _Only for him..._ " FATHER!" Thanos didn't turn around knowing who the shouting and stomping feet belong to. " Hello little ones." Gamora and Nebula stood in font of the titan with anger in their eyes, the sight warmed his heart. " Why aren't we staying on earth?" Thanos chuckled getting up from his throne. " Even if we stayed it would't stop my plans." Thanos smirked seeing the shock expression on his girls' face.  " I'm proud of you too, shows I raised you well." Thanos pulled the two close as he looked out the window looking down on earth. " No matter what it takes you get what you want." Nebula and Gamora said in unison with bitterness in their voice. Thanos sigh  removing his hands from them. " Stark has caught my attention, it'll be certain he stays by my side." He watched Gamora sigh in relief _._

"  **However, this stops nothing of my plans. I already waited once I'm not doing it again."**

Thanos still needs the soul stone to complete his goal. He may have taught the girls well to survive but he'll always remain on top. Gamora clicked her tongue standing in front of Thanos.

" Let's make a wager  _ **father**_!"

"  What are you-"

"  I'm listening."

" You'll fall for Tony I know it. So much you stop this madness! No more lives will be taken by your hands! You give up getting the last stone!"

" Is that so? And say I do but nothing changes,  **what** will you offer to me  _ **Gamora**_?"

" Gamora don't!"

" I...don't use Tony for the soul stone. Use me instead."

Thanos heart stung for moment. He already prepared for sacrifices that needed to be made but Gamora is still his daughter. " One month, give him one month. Deal?" Gamora asked reaching her hand out. Thanos shook her hand without hesitation sealing their wager.

It's all up to Tony now... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One I love Mantis and that line will forever be my favorite. Expect her moments in this fic   
> Also Tony better used all his playboy charm because boi has the stakes been raised


	8. Chapter 8

Eight hours seemed like plenty of time however to Tony that felt like an hour three at best. Contacting the avengers via video chat was not most  _ideal_  way breaking the news,  _it what it is as they say._

_" YOU'RE DOING WHAT!?"_

_"  Space Rogers, I'm going to space."_

_" Yeah we got that but why?_   _And more importantly you're not taking us with you?"_

_"  Well Legolas I'm kinda already going with another team. Think Avengers but in space."_

_"  Do we plan to meet them?"_

_" Sadly no Miss Romanoff. Shame really I think you, Gamora, and Nebula would hit it off nicely. They're assassins too!"_

_"  Tony focus, so Thanos plans to wipe the universe out and  you're going to stop him how???"_

_" Ha well Brucie...by the powering of wooing him-"_

_"  WOOING HIM!?"_

Tony rubbed his face tossing his duffel bag at the door next to his many easy access iron suit. He's thankful the team took the news mostly well, expect Steve still trying process the information. Calling Pepper and Rhodey wasn't as bad if one ignored Pepper's cursing about all his meetings. She cooled off knowing faith of universe was at stake.  _" Don't worry Tones, I'm sure Pepper'll give press a convincing story in hopes people don't freak out. "  _Tony wished he could do an emergency press conference damn Thanos giving them such limited time.  _They'll figure something out like always_. "  _Sir you have a guest outside you're door_." Tony headed to the door opening it seeing no one was there. " Down here pal." Tony looked down seeing Rocket still odd meeting a talking raccoon. " What's up Bandicoot?" Rocket titled his head not getting reference which make Tony laugh on the inside. 

" So I ah been meaning ask you something?"

" Is it about Thanos thing?"

" No? You're chest it's glowing blue."

_Oh yeah_. Tony playfully tapped his arc reactor he wanted to attempt getting it remove shame that day will be delayed once again. " So...can I have it?" Tony blinked in disbelief at the question he gave a mocking laugh. " Um no you can't. This is keeping me alive! Take it my heart stops beating!" Rocket huffed as his ear twitched, " Didn't you make that thing in a cave you got plenty right?"  _How did-_  Tony frowned folding his arms, " No deal Sly Cooper." Rocket gave a cocky smirk still no backing down, " Eh you got one month so maybe Big T make you new metal heart and I have old one. Or I do it which ever comes first."  _One month_?  Tony wanted to ask but Rocket left saying it was time for departure. Tony shrugged it off more important things worry about.

* * *

 " You sure this is a good idea?"

"  _I hope so_. I-we'll be fine Pepper I promise. Soon I figure out how make direct calls from space I'm calling you first!"

" And what about me?"

" You two Rhodes at same time even!"

" Metal man it's time to go!"

Tony shot Drax a glare as the man tossed  his thing onto the ship. Ignoring him, Tony hugged Pepper and Rhodey tightly. " Be back soon, make sure Clint doesn't take my things." Rhodey patted Tony's back and Pepper stilled hugged not wanting to let go but they had too. Two watched the ship lift off the ground, Tony sadly waved them goodbye until he couldn't see them anymore.  _Take care everyone...be safe._  " It'll be okay." Tony felt a soft hand touched his shoulder. " You care very deeply about them." Mantis said giving Tony a reassuring smile despite tears sliding down her face. Holding her hand Tony quietly thanked her.  " Wow." Peter mumbled staring at the memory. Wow was right seeing giant ship outside their own in space, a hatch open pulling their ship inside. " Guess we should say hello to big guy." Everyone gave uneasy glances at one another, Gamora however didn't meet eyes with Tony.  _How strange_. Leaving they were welcomed by a man or rather squid like man. 

" Thanos wishes to see you and only you,Stark."

Tony gulped looking back at the guardians. Mantis bless her heart was only one wish him bit of luck, Groot gave him a sorry thumbs up.  _Guess operation Woo Thanos is a go._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're telling me Tony would name Rocket of video game characters you're lying! Okay for reals now we're gonna get some irontitan action with a side of Tony talking to guardians. ( I already got nicknames for Rocket)  
> Also I forgot about Happy so sorry :/
> 
> * Random Poll*  
> future irontitan fic ideas:  
> 1\. Demon!Tony works for Lady Death. She sends him sell and buy goods from Thanos. Tony has crush on Thanos. ( Mostly oneshot 2-3 chapters at best)  
> 2\. Smut fic sub!Thanos and Dom!Tony   
> Let me know which you like better and if you have other ideas in mind ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short I'm sick so this what I could manage to get out ;-;

Thanos smiled seeing Tony enter the room. " Ah nice room, very _spacious."_ Tony chuckled spinning around to get a better look of the large room. " Why don't you have a seat." The titan spread his legs patting his lap, Tony blushed rubbing back of his neck. " I-okay sure."  Tony quickly walked over climbing on top of Thanos.  _Perfect fit_. " Should I consider this our first date?" Thanos hummed pulling Tony towards his chest, " Perhaps or just away to  _know_   you better." Tony was breathless as Thanos' hands roamed towards his-" Easy there Sailor Jupiter that's my heart you're touching." Tony adjusted his body so he faced the titan, pulling his collar down revealed a shiny blue disk embedded in the man's chest.  _Extraordinary._ " So yeah this beauty is keeping me alive. A magnet keeping shrapnel mere inches from my heart.." Tony gave a sad smile looking away, it was tempting to use the mind stone on him. However Thanos decided against it, instead he cupped Tony's face.

" Tell me everything, leave no detail behind."

***

" Seriously you wouldn't believe how many times I gotten hurt some shape or form. Can't even go a couple hours without SOME cut or bruise on me! Pathetic isn't it?"

" No it's admirable, Stark. To think a merchant like you cheating death itself.  **I like that**."

Tony gave a faint smirk flopping back onto Thanos' chest sighing. Eyes lingering he could see every scar and burn on Tony. The titan wanted nothing more to touch and kiss each mark on his body. " Tony. Stark is such a formal thing call me that instead."  Thanos lightly squeezed Toy's leg thinking of  **many** things he could call the man. " Anthony sounds much better." Thanos purred in his ear, Tony bit his lip an quickly got off the titan's lap.  _Did I do something wrong?_  

" S-sorry I never had-it's fine don't worry! I'm gonna go-later!"

Tony waved goodbye and rushed out the room leaving Thanos rather confused. " How rude of that human running like that!"  Ebony Maw, Thanos' loyal follower walked in with disgust on his face. " Remind me again why those  _vermin_ are on our ship?" Thanos gave Maw a blank stare making the alien shiver instantly bowing his head. " Deepest apologies my lord!" Rising from his throne, Thanos eerily walked up to Maw towering over him. 

" Maw, who I have on  **my** ship is my business and my business alone.  Hold your tongue and show my daughters and their friends some courtesy."

" Yes my lord."

" And Maw. Stay away from Anthony,  **he's mine**."

" O-of course my lord."

" Now leave and prepare dinner for our guests."

Maw bowed his head leaving the room at once. Clenching his fist all five stones glowed at once, thankfully it stopped as Thanos exhaled calming his temper. 

_Decisions decisions...I shouldn't worry to much. One month, winner takes all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Thanos got a thing for scars and brusies kinky purple bastard.  
> Also Maw don't be rude about Thanos future husband >:c


	10. Chapter 10

_" Anthony sounds much better."_

Tony covered his mouth trying to control his breathing. In all his years he never experience something like that before. The way Thanos spoke to him, touched him- _Jesus!_  Good thing he got out before things got _serious_ too early.  _Tony Playboy Stark a nervous school boy mess, wow._ He was confident in his charm working but not  **that** well.  _It's working nobody is getting hurt_. All in all very good first impression which should bring ease to the guardians. " Where hell am I on this ship???" Tony felt small vibration below his feet looking down he saw purple light glow along the floor. " I need one of those." Following the path, Tony found large door that instantly slide open to the guardians lounging.

" Hey I'm back."

Nobody really responded expect for Mantis giving him a warm hello. Walking in Tony sat down next to Drax currently polishing his knives. " You guys look...depressed."  Nebula huffed with her backed turned away from the others. " I am groot." Groot mumbled eyes focused on his game, Tony arched his eyebrow having no clue what the talking tree said. " He said we or you might die if Thanos isn't happy..minus swear words." Rocket added tinkering with an object oddly similar to his arc reactor.  " We're just worried man. One month to please that guy and NOT kill us is tough. Right Gamora?" Tony looked at Peter in confusion, Gamora and Nebula wanted to strangle the star-lord. " I'm sorry WHAT!?" Gamora rushed over to sit Tony back down but he refused the gesture.

" One month...Rocket you said I had one month too! Is there something you know that I don't?"

" ROCKET YOU TOLD HIM!?"

" Hey I didn't say anything!"

" What are you talking about, you told me dude!"

" Yeah for you NOT to tell him!"

" Rocket you weren't suppose to tell anyone! Who else did you tell?"

Drax, Mantis, and groot raised their hand Tony couldn't believe.  _The fuck did these people do???_ Gritting his teeth, Tony walked towards Gamora anger, Nebula stood in front of her ready to fight. " Move T-1000 I just want to talk to your sister!  **Alone**!"  Now Peter was standing as well jumping in, " Hey  **Stark** whatever you gotta say say it! We don't keep secrets here!" Tony glared at Peter questioning if man really wanted to say that. " You're a terrible liar Quill, a week ago you blamed Mantis for breaking jet-pack." Drax stepped in standing by Tony, " It's true, besides you know I never lie!" Mantis yelled sheepishly hiding behind Tony. Now everyone even Tony were bickering at one another jumping from who did what.

" EVERYONE QUIET!"

Everyone quiet down eyes focused on Gamora who look tired and furious all at once. " Can you all just **shut up and listen!** " Tony wanted to give a snarky reply but he preferred keeping his teeth in his mouth. All attention on her, Gamora took a deep breath. " Tony I'm sorry, but consider this a back up plan for your safety." Tony frowned not understanding. " Remember what I told you back on earth? Say Thanos did love you that means-" Gamora held her breath for a moment everyone stared at her worried she breakdown. "-We-I already dragged you into this the least I can do is ensure your safety to very end." Tony frowned biting inside of his cheek. Gamora and her sister been through far worst than he could imagine but he still couldn't let her take the fall.

" I get what you're trying to do but, whatever happens I'm taking full responsibility. We all like protecting others right? Well I'm going do my very best making sure NOTHING happens to another.  And if someone life had to go to ensure safety of rest of universe I rather it be me. Ha..gotta use my luck from death to very end.." Gamora shook her head walking towards Tony, the others jumped up thinking she strike the man. Tony couldn't help but flinch due to their reaction. Instead he was embraced by a hug from the woman. " Thank you....and I'm sorry" She whispered hugging Tony as if her life depended on it. "  No problem, We're all in this together." Tony whispered back hugging her, didn't even noticed he was now in large group hug.

" Pardon me."

Everyone broke up minus Mantis still hugging Tony just tad bit longer. The man who Tony deemed  _Squidward_ entered their room with various silver dishes floating behind him. " Dinner has arrived." Everyone's body moved on its own being moved towards a table. All were seated as various food were placed on the table. " There now you all can eat. I  **hope** you all can feed yourselves.  **And have proper table manners at that**." Tony felt napkin placed on his lap and on tied around his neck. " Mr.Stark once you're done eating, Thanos wishes to see you again.I suggest you were something  _nice_."  With that the squid man was gone.  _Guess no dinner and show_. Tony looked at the  _alien_ food and back at the guardians already eating each sneaking a smirk at him in the process. 

" What's so funny? Don't tell me this thing on my plate is some creature's ass?"

Rocket whispered something at Nebula making her chuckle a little. Tony arched his eyebrow as he reached for a more  _normal_ looking cuisine. "  Hey Tony is Thanos considered your dessert? Peter asked trying contain his laughter. Drax and Rocket however laughed out loud, very loud. Tony blushed as he grumpily munched on his food.

 _Ah fuck I am Thanos' dessert!_  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Not  A chapter

Hey putting this story on short hiatus. Getting ready go back to college and move back into my dorm. ~~I really need work on my other fics too lol. Or just focus on irontitan untell i run out of steam for that. Who knows.....~~. Next chapter should be out next Friday, Saturday at the lastest ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo I'm back :D

" Well how do I look?"

_God why am I asking aliens that?_

The guardians titled their head in unison as Tony gave a little spin. " You remind me of grape soda, maybe Thanos take  that as a complement."  Tony signed pinching bridge of his nose. Usually picking suits were easy expect how does one  _please_  a mad titan when dressing nice? " You're not helping Quill...think I should change?" Tony never doubted his outfit but maybe dark purple suit was too much.  _Come on Stark get it together._ " Change? Nah I'm sure guy change clothes for you, if you catch my drift." Rocket elbowed Nebula's leg winking at her, She growled stepping away from the raccoon.   " You look fine just go!  Thanos isn't a very  **patient**  person." Tony frowned feeling uneasy, Nebula is a very blunt robot. 

" Guess I'll go then....thanks."

Tony left the room and saw the floor glowed forming a path for him. Of course he followed each step he took deep breaths nervous. He stopped looking at the large door, " Relax Stark you got this. Just relax." Touching the door it open to his surprise Tony felt cool breeze against his face, air semlt like salt water. Taking step forward Tony stepped back feeling sand underneath him.  _How did he_  Tony rubbed his eyes hoping he wasn't loosing his mind. No large window showing the millions of stars were now replaced by pink and orange sunset.  _No metal in sight and where's Tha-_

"  Do you like it"?

" JESUS-"

Tony jumped holding his fists up, had it been his repulse blasters...." Sorry you-so beach huh? Very calm reminds me of my beach home in Miami." Tony gave sad smile now feeling homesick he wondered what how others were doing on earth. " Perhaps you like this better." Thanos raised his gloved hand as it turned red. The  _beach_  turned into a living room, warm fire in the corner comfy couch all very similar to Tony's room. " Impressive." Thanos smiled sitting on the couch patting the cushion for Tony to join.

" So stone that can control time another one that can create simulators. Not bad."  

" Reality stone fascinating power isn't it. I can bend and form reality itself."

_Scary._

" Nice suit by the way."

" Thanks. Hey  you said that reality stone can do anything right?"

" Correct. Have any ideas Anthony?"

" Just a few..."

* * *

Tony had a cute laugh, the way he covered his face while giggling. Thanos would put that moment in a loop never getting old of it. " N-now have Cap say every curse word there is!" Red flashed and the  _Captain America_  cursed up a storm, Thanos didn't get but he figure it was an inside joke on earth. " Okay-haha-okay I'm good you can turn it off." The captain along with other projections faded away. Tony's giggling slowly stopped as he controlled his breathing his hand accidentally resting on Thanos' thigh. The titan held his breath at the sudden contact. " You know the stones can be used for more than just entertainment." Tony looked up removing his had leaving Thanos slightly disappointed. " I got few uses in mind but you go first." Thanos smirked touching Tony's hand.

" Sometimes the reality stone could be used as a  _what if_  scenario."

Tony arched his eyebow, Thanos lead down to whisper in his ear, " Watch Anthony."  Waving his gloved hand passed Tony's chest the man gasped in shocked, panicking even. " W-where's my-Oh." Tony relaxed after opening his shirt seeing his arc reactor was  _gone_. " Man you must really like giving people a scare." Thanos frowned this was not the reaction he wanted to see let alone scare the man.  Tony  touched his chest no scars, no giant hole in his chest. His chest glowed red as his arc reactor returned glowing with its bright blue light.

" Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you. What you have is a blessing and a curse. You can live more freely once it's been fixed....if that's something you want."

" It's fine I get it..... The arc reactor is like my baby I created this thing in a cave to save my own life! It's my heart....that has gotten me in some life and death situations. I'm just not ready yet."

And the subject was dropped, Thanos didn't want make things worse.  _I'll make it better_. Gently Tony was lifted up so he could sit on the titans lap. " Heh, this might be my favorite seat." It warmed Thanos heart hearing that, His eyes lingered at Tony's  _heart_ for a moment. "  You can touch if you want. Its cool." Thanos smirked placing soft kiss on the bright metal. Tony quietly gasp his hands gripping the titan's shoulders.

" I said touch not kiss, but I'll let it slide." 

_Is that so?_

" Can I kiss you then Anthony?"

Tony's face turned pink he giggled trying hide himself. " Sure big guy." Tony lend forward kissing Thanos softly on the lips. Pulling back Tony smiled, " Good?" Thanos chuckled lifting Tony's chin. " Good, expect I didn't kiss  **you** yet." Thanos purred as pulled Tony in for another kiss.  _Absolutely perfect_. Pulling back Thanos looked in Tony's eyes, slightly dilated in made the titan's mind run wild. 

" I like you Anthony."

" Yeah...me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such soft boys ♡( ◡‿◡ )


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of you guys notifactions went off. Thought I hit saved button when typing and instead hit post :/  
> Story wasn't finished yet but this version is :D

" Another wire please."

" Ah red, blue, or shiny one?

" Red-actually hand me the shiny one."

" I am Groot?"

" What he say Sly?"

" Groot said what are we  making again?"

Tony twisted the wire together while glancing at the teenage tree. He wonder if Groot really cared seeing he was focused on his game.  _Heh remains me of certain kid on earth_. " We're making phone signal, powerfully enough to reach my friends on earth." Tony still felt need to protect earth somehow, not knowing things  ~~worried~~ bothered him but he could show that to others. " You know me and you could've made this day one right?" Tony playful rolled his eyes grabbing his phone micro chip placing it in a metal slot. " We  **could have**  BUT a certain titan has been keeping me busy." Rocket shook his head pulling the wire towards the metal slot tying them together. " Oh believe me I know! You two been very close surprise to you guys haven't fu-" Tony pressed a button that created a loud ringing. 

" HEY TURN THAT DOWN!"

"  LET IT FIND A SIGNAL FIRST!"

The ringing go louder but Tony ignored it pushing the signal box everywhere around the small room.  Finally the noise died down making a quiet ping noise. " God finally!  Jeez you couldn't ask Thanos give us fancy tech?" Tony arched his eyebrow as he typed a number in. " Would you prefer using his fancy tech over things  **we**  made?" Rocket smug smile  sitting next to Groot, " Nah. More chaotic that way." Tony snickered he really liked Rocket, his space science bro. " I am Groot?"  Tony sat down with the others deciding take a chance understanding his tree friend. " We wait for someone to pick up." Groot nodded eyes going back to his game Tony felt pretty proud guessing what Groot asked. Three minutes passed and Tony thought about hanging up and re-dialing.

" H,,,Hello?"

" Pepper? Pepper is Tony can you hear me?

" tONY! Tony you're okay!?"

" Yes-yes I'm fine Pepper. Are you okay? How's earth nobody died or stolen my things have they?"

Tony wiped his eye he really missed hearing Peppers voice. " Everything's fine I- **Anthony Edward Stark**!" Tony chuckled hearing that voice in background. " Hey honey bear."  He could hear Rhodey and Pepper talking for a moment. " Listen Tones I know you're doing a space mission but two weeks not hearing from you is not Stark like at all!"  Tony mumbled a sorry,  _two weeks...three more to go until.._ " Ehh lay off the guy, he's been busy with his boyfriend." Tony yanked Rocket's tail getting him to shut it. 

" Oh right that man..."

" He's treating you okay Tones?"

" Like a prince."

" Tony?"

" I'm fine Pepper honest, Thanos' a  _personal_  kinda guy. I wanted some time to myself and he need handle some things. Point is I'm calling you because I...miss you."

Tony blushed hearing Rocket, Pepper, and Rhodey awed at the comment. " So Tones you miss the Avengers too, Steve even." If he could see Rhodey he flip his best friend off. " No! I think I found an even more annoying version of Rogers, dude is Squidward! But....I don't mind speaking to him and the others."  Pepper giggled mumbling something to Rhodey.  _They're going to tell Steve.._

" I should call the Avengers...make sure  things are okay without me."

" Hehe so what if they were listening the whole time?"

" Rocket if they are you're roadkill."

* * *

" My Lord may I ask a question?"

" You may."

"  Why are we on this pitiful garbage rock?"

Thanos stopped and Maw did as well both starting at an entrance covered with curtains. " Wait here." That was all Thanos needed to say not giving Maw's question an answer. Inside Thanos observed the room, cluttered with various items, some tech broken.  _This place is pitiful_. " Oh Thanos what a surprise to see you again." A man with white hair wearing red and black white fur draped over his shoulder entered the room. " Collector."  Collector smiled walking close to the mad titan eyeing him for a moment staring at his gauntlet. " I see you collected  _most_ of the infinity stones. I hope this visit isn't as _rough_ as last time." Collect winked sitting down on a messy table pouring a drink for himself. " You're in luck I'm in a good mood today. I'm looking for a gift." Collector arched his eyebrow jumping from his sit. " Oh~ A gift for whom or what might I ask?" Thanos smirked walking away from Collector to look at other objects. 

" For a human, who happens to be a merchant of death." 

" Merchant of death? How chaotically beautiful. Although I think Sakaar might be a better place to find your gift."

Thanos clenched his fist making  **sure** Collector saw. " Hmm fair point. My brother might try to take yours for his own. Please do tell me about your human!" Thanos nodded his head talking about Tony was not an issue. He could talk about Tony for years.

* * *

_Unbelievable_

Maw flicked away couple of thieves in frustration. Thanos has been  _distracted_ as of late, years upon years of planning to cleanse the universe! _He's so close now all of sudden he wants to play with some pet! Disgusting_. Something happen on earth, maybe Stark is the so called merchant of death. Maw gritted his teeth Stark and those  _vermin_ where up to something. They needed to be rid of,  _but how_ , Maw didn't stand a chance not with the infinity stones literally in the hands of the mad titan.

_Maybe this Stark can be useful after all..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maw congrats your the Gaston of this story, Thanos gonna love Tony whether you like it or not >:c
> 
> Serious note: Gonna try update every Thursday latest being Saturday. College I tell ya. Anyways once this fic is completed I might take break from irontitan fics try go back and focus on other fandom fics that need to be completed. But might drop few oneshots here and there, have wait and see.  
> ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

Thanos and Maw returned back to the ship, Tony's gift perfectly wrapped in his hand. " What on-"  Thanos' throne room was currently occupied by Tony and his  _guests_. " Oh hey Thanos." Tony quietly shouted sitting with Gamora and Nebula on his large throne. " We're watching Aliens that devour humans, you'll like it." Nebula added eyes still focus on the projection. " The audacity! My lord they have no right-"  Thanos glared at Maw quickly bowing his head at the outburst. " I'll go check the rooms.." Maw left leaving a satisfied Thanos. Red glowed and another throne formed next to his real one. Sitting quietly Thanos placed the gift in his lap not bothering to hide seeing Tony's attention was else where. " Psst* Mr. Thanos want some popcorn?"  Peter offered holding bowl over his head, " No thanks." Peter shrugged his shoulder passing off to Drax.  _I suppose Tony can wait for now..._

 

The movie ended which Thanos found intriguing everyone left all but three. " Tony we need speak to our father for moment." Tony yawned giving Gamora thumbs up leaving the large room. Thanos sat at edge of his throne, he already knew what his daughters wanted to talk about. " You're getting along with Tony...well."  Thanos hummed tapping his knee noticing glance Nebula gave Gamora. "  So much you bought him a gift. What's in it" Gamora ask eyeing the small box which Thanos bawled gently in his fist. " Only for Anthony to know little one." The two smirked the titan couldn't help but do the same.

" Maybe you will consider-"

"  **My decision has not changed**."

" Not yet father. Three weeks left to make your finally decision."

"  He'll still survive either way."

" And how do you think Tony will feel? I don't think he'll be happy you killed half the universe"

Thanos eyes snapped towards Nebula for moment. Both women got in battle stance ready to attack if needed.  " The discussion is over, leave."  His daughters  wanted to argue but they were already out the door.  _How would Tony feel....he wouldn't-_   A knock was heard and Thanos grunted getting up,  _ **Now is not the time Maw**_ **.**  The doors open and there stood Tony giving a sheepish smile. " Hey." Thanos relaxed instantly giving Tony a welcoming smile.

" Hello Anthony."

* * *

 Tony wanted-should've have went to bed but he didn't. After seeing Gamora and Nebula magically pushed out the throne room Tony was glad he stayed. When Thanos open the door it was terrifying seeing anger on the titan's face. Tony was relieved how quickly Thanos calmed down upon seeing him. " Here, for you." Tony was handed a box wrapped in shiny metallic red paper. Tony glanced up seeing Thanos looking away faintly blushing. _Cute_. " Thanks Shy Violet." Opening box Tony gasped pulling out a gift, a necklace with cube at the end. It looked like bismuth however it there was something  _magical_  about it. " Allow me." Thanos tied the necklace around Tony's neck the cube rest perfectly aligned  against his arc reactor. He couldn't explain it but he felt  _safe_ , touching the cube once again Tony's boy felt warm and comfy like an invisible blanket was wrapped around him. 

" Do you like it?"

" Its...god-its amazing I..."

Tony hugged Thanos tightly the titan chuckled picking him up. Tony giggled feeling light kisses scattered on his face. Soon he felt soft bed underneath them and large arms pulling him close to broad chest. " Enjoy your gift my Anthony." Thanos whispered kissing Tony's head. Tony closed his eyes smiling slowly drifting off to sleep, whatever all his cube could do it was a godsend.  _I'll get Thanos something in return..._

* * *

_Nothing broken, all systems normal...now what else_? 

Maw stroll the long hallways making sure nothing was out of line. He didn't like leaving the  _guests_  unsupervised while he and Thanos were away.  _The nerve of them using my lord's room have they no shame!_  Maw wanted everyone especially Stark gone so Thanos could focus. Just a matter of  **how**  that plan can be put into motion. "  He's still not changing his mind!" Maw paused hearing loud voice around the corner he knew that annoying voice anywhere..

" But-Thanos surely loves Tony does he not?"

" I think he does Mantis-but what if it's not enough to stop him."

" Then we should kill him now."

" Don't be a idiot Drax the guy already beat us once and he wasn't even trying!"

" Psst like Tony let him kill all of us...he wouldn't do that?"

" Of course not he cares about protecting others just like us."

" Thanos is stubborn Gamora, just like us we should-"

" There's still time! Have faith in Tony."

" *sigh* Fine but we need plan B just in case."

Maw heard footsteps walk further and further away.  _Well well well_. Gears where turning in Maw's head, he knew what needed to be done.

_Lets see if you live up to your name, Merchant of Death_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos do you REALLY want to kill half the universe? Tony wouldn't like that, he kick your ass >:c  
> and Maw stay away >:O


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short chapter :c

" You think I can use this for my suit?"

" It belongs to you, do whatever you see fit."

" Just this material-its so  **strange!**  This can do so much more, just have to find out  **what**!"

Tony rolled the cube in his hand excitedly. He tried turning it as if it was a rubix cube, didn't work. " I bet this has cool powers, wonder if it goes well with the stones." Thanos hummed and Tony huffed turning around to face the titan on his lap. " So besides the wipe out half the universe what exactly  is next plan after?" Thanos chuckled lightly kissing his temple. " Bring balance unto the world, which will please death." Tony frowned seems titan didn't have plans changing his ways.  _Still time stark_. Tony looked at the glowing stones he could feel the cube giving him a slight warning of their energy. " Mind I give suggestion?" Thanos stared at Tony for a moment and then nodded his head.

" Get this what if you use the stones for good."

" Bringing balance is good Anthony."

" No Thanos I mean, good good. Restore resources."

".....go on."

" You have some powerful stuff on you, you're like a god! Instead of trying kill others for greater good. Why not just create it?"

Tony smiled confident with the idea. If Thanos wanted to  _help_  the universe this was a way better option.  _Least people killed the better.._ " It's not a bad suggesting, however I missing one more stone. " Tony frowned remembering Gamora's warning, Thanos lifted Tony's chin so they look at each other. " Do not worry,  I'm not in a hurry."  _But everyone else is..._ Sighing Tony got off the titan's lap much to Thanos confusion.

" I'm um going take a walk, see you later." 

" Bye, Anthony."

Tony's mind was spinning, Thanos didn't say no yet still requires the soul stone.  _Fuck!_  Tony slammed his fist on the cold metal wall frustrated. " Mr.Stark?"  Tony saw Maw staring at him, " Everything alright? Nice necklace by the way" Tony touched the cube and dropped his hand sighing.  " Question Maw, you're like Thanos right hand man right?" Maw titled his head confused.  _Right aliens don't get earth talk_. " You know mostly everything about Thanos yes?" Maw  smirked gesturing his finger for Tony to follow him.  " I know only of what Thanos wishes to tell me, Mr.Stark."  Tony hummed glancing at Maw. The alien gave him weird vibes his cube could sense it as well. " Did he tell you anything about soul stone?" Maw chuckled turning around, " It can trap souls within it, completely painless...they wouldn't even know." Tony cringe hearing the thrilled tone. " Mind telling me where and how to get-" Tony was shoved into the wall unable to move. Maw lowered his hand glaring at Tony.

"  **Why would you need such information?** "

" T-T,,,,gEt FoR-HANOS!"

Tony was released falling to his knees coughing. " Jeez.....just a question..." Maw hummed as Tony stood up rubbing his throat.  _If there's hand mark on me you're screwed!_  " Afraid I have no idea where the soul stone is. Believe me if I did none of you would be here." Tony narrowed his eyes at Maw's smug face." However I do know what is need to gain such power." Tony folded his arms waiting for the answer he did not like the smile Maw gave him. " In order to gain the soul stone one must replace it with someone they love.  **Give and take as they say.** " Tony's body froze he gripped his chest feeling a panic attack would happen any minute. " Everything alright Mr.Stark?"  _No its fucking not!_ Tony rushed away from Maw he needed to think-breath! He needed see the guardians quick. 

 _Thanos wouldn't-he...damn it!_ Tony dropped to his knees holding the necklace for dear life. Tears slide down his face not sure what to do now.

* * *

_The seed has finally been planted_

Maw laughed seeing Tony's hurt expression. Things will finally be set back into motion. Thanos will surely thank him for this.  In fact Thanos' planned made more sense than ever. Fall in love with merchant of death and gain the last stone. _"_ **Simply brilliant! "**

_Let's see your precious friends stop us now..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maw you hurt Tony physically and emotionally you dick >:O


	16. Chapter 16

Tony stormed into the guardians' room nearly collapsing on the floor. " Tony!?"  Peter and Drax rushed over helping him up, Tony was still breathing heavily.  _Damn it! How-_ " Tony what happen? What did Thanos do!?" Nebula asked urgently already pulling a knife out. Tony covered his mouth and closed his eyes counting to  ten. He needed to calm down. Thanks to the cube Tony was able to get his barrings as he inhaled and exhaled.

_"  Ah Tony you there man?"_

_" He's heartbroken a-and confused! But he's slowly calming down, very slowly.."_

_"  Gamora I think it's time to k-"_

_" No Drax! Tony? Tony listen to me?"_

Tony opened his eyes seeing Gamora standing in front of him.  _" I'm the key to getting the soul stone."_   Tony moved away from Gamora frowning at her. " You knew."  She looked at him confused along with the others. " Don't play dumb Gamora...please don't." Two looked each other in the eyes, Peter muttered what they were talking about, Nebula shushed him. Frustrated Tony  spoke first not giving her a chance. " Thanos going make me become the soul stone!" Gamora's eyes widen she stood back shaking her head. 

" This whole plan for Thanos  _loving_  me doesn't even matter! Because he's STILL going to destroy half the fucking universe!"  Tony's anger was rising as he glared at Gamora, Peter stepped in shielding her. " Dude chill out! Don't have to snap at her-" Peter closed his mouth seeing Tony snap his head towards him everyone but Nebula stood back slightly afraid of Tony's anger.  "  **Listen**. You told me you knew information about soul stone. I figure Thanos off you once he got finally got it." Gamora looked away, Tony shook his head trying calm down again. Gamora was his daughter, Thanos gloated about her being his _favorite._ If Tony wasn't here she be.." I'm sorry. I'll fix this." Tony left the room not hearing Gamora's pleas

" W-what do we do now?" Mantis asked worried, Gamora sighed everything was falling apart maybe she should've saw it coming. But she couldn't risk Tony taking the fall. She still had her deal with Thanos after all.  _This has to end now before it's too late._ " Gamora talk to us." She looked at Peter giving him a small smile. 

" Everyone grab your things. We're switching to plan B now. 

* * *

_Use the stones to create more resources..._

Thanos tapped his finger on the throne's arm. Tony was not wrong, the stones were very much capable. In fact he didn't have a problem going along with the idea.  He just needed the soul stone, Gamora would become the soul stone.  _"  How would Tony feel if you harmed us?_   Thanos slammed his fist conflicted. 

_**I could make a projection keep them distracted.**  No it won't last long if I'm not near by. Nebula will surely notice at that.._

**_Use the mind  stone and wipe away Tony's memory._  ** _I-I can't do that to him._

**_You planned this long to achieve your goal, do you truly wish for it all go to_  ** _**waste?**_

_I....don't know..._

Thanos looked up hearing the doors open. He snapped out his frustration quickly seeing Tony enter the room. " Anthony I was just thinking about-" Tony's eyes were red, his skin pale, and around his neck lay slight bruising. " Anthony what's wrong?  **Who did this to you?** "  Thanos cupped Tony's face checking for any other marks or bruises. "  Use me for the soul stone." Thanos froze looking down at Tony. " Look in order to get it you have sacrifice some you love." Tony started to cry into Thanos' hand. " Just promise me you won't kill or hurt anyone else." Thanos didn't understand how did Tony know such information and from  **whom**? Further more what about his deal with Gamora.

_What to do now...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this drama and angst all because Maw wanted be a dick >:/  
> Make the right choice Thanos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap and we got 2 chapters left! ( promise at least one of them be longer!)
> 
> speaking of story coming to end. I'm going give making irontitans fics a break but if anyone has any multi chapter fic ideas do let me know. Down road I'll return perhaps making fic on that 
> 
> Anyway enjoy ^-^

" Thanos..."

Thanos looked down at Tony waiting for an answer. He sighed pulling Tony towards his chest hugging him tightly. " Lets go Anthony." Tony meekly nodded his head, the titan raised his gloved hand as it glowed blue. " MY LORD!" The titan did everything he could not to growl at Maw entering the room he didn't even notice Tony flinching at the man. "  **This better be important Maw.** " Maw kept his distant giving an apology bow.  " I'm afraid you're  _guests_  have taken one of your ships and left." Tony gasped his eyes darting everywhere avoiding Thanos'.  _Gamora what have you done_?

" The ship has a tracker where are they going?" 

" They're...They're heading to Vormir my lord."

_So that's where...._

" The soul stone is there isn't it?"

Tony asked looking at Thanos, his eyes begging him not to cause them any harm.  _Damn it_.  Still plagued his mind on  **who**  harmed his Anthony. " My lord with speed of the ship they'll be at Vormir in less than 2 hours." Thanos gritted his teeth as blue portal formed behind him, "  **We'll deal with this now.** " Taking Tony's hand he pulled him through the blue aura and Maw followed behind quickly. Once aboard the new ship quickly used the reality and power stone to mask their presence. " Well Anthony, their your friends."  Thanos felt at ease seeing Tony smile, it was a faint smile but good nonetheless. 

" L-let me talk to them. I think I know at least what Gamora is trying to do.  Give me ten minutes and we go from there. DON'T use the stones got it?"

" You have my word.  _"_

" Thanks Thanos, won't be long."

Tony exist the room leaving Thanos and Maw behind.  _This is for the best.._  The titan thought he didn't want to sacrifice Tony for the soul stone. He couldn't use Gamora neither depsite their deal, he couldn't deny Tony's request.  _Whatever it takes to please death._    Thanos chuckled to himself  his Anthony being related to death yet not seeking it.  _Perhaps the soul stone is not needed after all._   " My lord." Thanos balled his fist Maw was truly wearing his patience thin.  

" Are you not aiming to gain the soul stone? Surely you had enough fun with this human, yes?"

Thanos took a deep breath before exhaling he turned around to face Maw. " Do you see me having  _fun_  Maw?"  The man slowly backed away shaking his head as the titan moved forward. "  N-no my lord it's just I think Stark and his gang have been a distraction. The way he talks as if he  **knows**  whats best!" Thanos narrowed his eyes at Maw listening very careful to his words.

" Honestly the fuss he's creating is useless, it's his fault for being so nosy-for being here! Should've strangled him harder had I known he whine to you! This damn universe down fall has been hauled all thanks to them-to....I-uh no."

Maw saw the yellow glow on the gauntlet. Slight push from the mind stone was all it took for Maw to express his  _true_  thoughts. The reason Tony is upset now going so far to have his own life taken! " L-ord Thanos please I didn't-" All five of the infinity stones lite up as Thanos closed his fist.

" **Plea all you want Maw , it won't save you now.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Ebony Maw 2018-2018 you won't be missed  
> Also Thanos took care of his side now Tony got handle the guardians


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter ^-^

_Breath Tony just breath...I-we'll fix this make things right_.

Tony didn't waste time walking to the control room, all guardians gather around arguing with one another. 

" Gamora please rethink this!"

"  **No.** "

" For once I agree with Peter, you can't let Thanos win!"

" Already made up my mind Nebula, Tony will take it from there."

" And what if he doesn't?  What if Thanos makes him the soul stone huh?"

"  We should cut off his hand  that'll stop him!"

Tony watched them for a moment his mind running wild.  No matter what Thanos will get his way,  **someone** was to be sacrificed. Neither Tony nor Gamora will budge trying to protect the other. _There's gotta be a way to fix this?_ " TONY!"  Tony was embraced by Mantis it managed to stop the guardians's bickering. " How did you..." Mantis released with concern on your face. " Stark you son of bitch how you get here!?" Tony shot Rocket a ' how do you think' look. " Thanos is on board isn't he?"  Tony pinched his nose trying to get everyone to focus. " Tony I-"  Tony shook his hand looking at Gamora.

" I want to hug, apologize, all that jazz but kinda on strict time. Point is I think we can change Thanos' mind."

" I am groot?"

" Yeah how?"

Tony looked away for moment feeling embarrassed he didn't think crying to Thanos would work or even giving himself up for that matter. " Stark charm. A-anyway he just needs one more big push and boom universe is saved."  Gamora gave Tony a thankful smile trusting him. " Okay let's try and just in case here." A metal plate handed to him, Tony's nanon suit. " Yeah you're welcom-" Loud explosion shook the ship knocking everyone to the ground. Tony's heart raced as he quickly got up rushing to the source.  _Damn it Thanos the fuck did you do!?_ Entering the hall Tony saw Maw lying on the ground badly wounded, he was thrown through couple of walls. " Jesus..." Tony didn't get close but he wasn't sure if the man was dead or not. Tony smirked tiny bit figuring Thanos figured it out. " Serves you-" Tony's body felt like it was frozen, his heart....Looking down he saw the arc reactor floating mid air and a sleazy grin spread across Maw's face.

 **" Let's see Thanos try save you now**."

Tony watched the arc reactor get crushed to pieces all while Maw laughed. Everything became  _muted_ , all Tony could do was give pitiful chuckled. His luck finally ran out the universe and himself were fucked. Dropping to his knees Tony cling onto the necklace Thanos gave him.  _Huh...this is fine..._ the cube gave Tony some comfort perhaps allowing him to accept his possible fate. Tony tried keeping his eyes open but they felt so heavy...

_Damn it....I'm sorry.............._

* * *

It felt good tossing Maw away with the power stone. His  _ex_ subject truly was a nuance to him, he didn't attend making such a loud noise but didn't care. A minute now Tony and others will be rushing over. It never happen and panicked scream echo the halls. Surely Maw's corpse can't be that bad a sight. " TONY WAKE UP PLEASE!" The titan ran towards source of the scream. There Tony's body laying lifeless on the ground, a hole in his chest, and hand holding his gift. " I don't-father help him." Nebula plead watching Tony as if there's slight chance he wake up.

" **Haha.....you truly are a foolish man Thanos."**

Thanos growled pointing his gloved hand at Maw as it began to glow.  **" No Maw you're the foolish one. I'll be sure to make your death even more painful than the last**." Green symbol wrapped around the gauntlet, turning it  time began to reserve going back to save Tony.  _No more mistakes_. Thanos went after Maw right after his attack. " Jesus..." There Tony was starring at Maw's body. " Anthony step back." Tony jumped looking at the titan before he could  blink Thanos used the power stone rip Maw apart making  **sure** the bastard felt ever inch of pain until his body became no more. Maw was gone and Tony arc reactor still remained untouched. " Are you alright, Anthony? Nothing broken?" Thanos asked cupping Tony's face checking for any damage on him. " I'm fine, holy shit you really killed him." Tony whispered unsure to smile or not. " He did something unforgivable but need not worry he's gone, you're safe." Tony sighed in relief his body already feeling less tense. 

" Anthony."

" Yeah?"

" Don't become the soul stone."

" Thanos-"

" I don't want Gamora to be one neither. Let's go to Vormir together, all of us." Thanos looked at the guardians as they entered the room in some in shock of what they just heard. 

_I'll make this right, somehow...._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought of dragging Tony's death out, like the cube be new arc reactor, or Rocket had made back up one. But then i remember time stone so yeah. Sorry for killing Tony but it was a quick death :)  
> Story be concluded next week, oh and kinktober starts that week as well ;3


	19. Not a chapter

Sorry last chapter hasn't been posted

Had a lot of projects do over break leave no room write fics. Actually still bust with school work but should be able write just bare with me please :c

Oh by the way got next big irotitan fic idea:

  1. ( someone mention this in one of the fic comments) During Avengers movie, Tony takes the missile through the portal in order to close it. It closes but instead of dying the explosion erases his memories. Thanos finds him and you know.
  2. Evil Tony and Thanos working together to collect infinity stones and build army of their own. [ some characters gonna die fyi]



So yeah once again be patience with me and do let me know which idea you like.

Thank you ^-^


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter enjoy :D

"  Any idea how we'll get the soul stone, without giving up a body."

"  There's gotta be another trade we can do. If not I could woo the owner of the place I suppose."

"  You are a handsome man Stark, surely it should work."

" I was joking Drax, but thanks for the  handsome comment."

" When we get Vormir  everyone stays quiet. I'll do all the talking."

" Even me?"

" Even you Anthony."

Tony huffed and Thanos wondered if Tony was upset at the comment. He looked at Tony who smile mouthing he wasn't upset. Thanos wasn't sure what events will arise once on the planet Thanos needed to be prepared. " We're here." The planet was rather small, upon landing the planet was rather empty all expect the massive mountain in the distant. " Welp up the big scary mountain. Also dibs riding Tony's shoulder!" Rocket exclaimed climbing on Tony's shoulder as his suit surrounded him the others followed all expect Nebula. " What is it?" Nebula looked back seeing everyone for a moment before looking at her father. " You realize there's no way around getting the soul stone right?" Thanos said nothing as he walked pass her. " You say no will be hurt,  if they won't accept anything else. It'll be okay." Thanos stopped, his eyes lingering at his gauntlet the five stones faintly glowed.  _All my hard work, everything I done to reach this moment...._  " Let's catch up with the others."  The conversation was over and Nebula walked passed the titan knowing she couldn't say anything else.

Reaching the top, a hooded figure stood under the double pillars. " Thanos, you  finally came. I see you brought  _more than one_." The figure pulled off his hood revealing a red skull like face.  " Well who will become the soul stone?" All eyes were focused on the titan waiting for his answer, the  _right_  answer at that. " Perhaps I could trade  _something_  instead of  _someone_." The man gave Thanos an intrigued look, " Hmm it could work....or it could not." The man eyes traveled to each person and stopped at Tony, " You that light in your chest what is-" Thanos extended his arm in front of Tony. " **Not him**."  The man chuckled unphased by the titan's outburst. " Yes him. Or should I say the light that protects his soul." Thanos clenched his fists, Tony was supposed to be save! He wouldn't be sacrificed.  _I can't do this-I can mange with five stones_

" Fine you can have it."

Thanos watched Tony stepping forward, " Anthony..."

* * *

_"  Hey Rocket."_

_"  Yeah?"_

_"  My arc reactor, did you make one?"_

_" Did I make one!? Of course I did! *shows his version to Tony*  Why you gonna give yours in exchange for mine?"_

_" Something like that..."_

Tony sighed as he walked towards the skull face man. " Anthony..." Thanos' hand touched his shoulder, Tony smiled touching his hand gently. " It's fine, everything will be fine I'm....I'm not going anywhere." Tony gave a reassuring look to Thanos the others  _knew_  but not him it was better that way.  " Don't cry be guy, I'll be back and before you know it universe be set on right track." Thanos looked down slowly removing his hand. " Ready?" Tony looked at the man nodding, " Ready." 

_I cheated death before, least see if I can do it one last time...._

Tony followed the man under the two pillars that lead to a cliff. " Just drop it down there." Tony took few deep breaths looking over his shoulder. Gamora, Nebula, and Mantis held Thanos' arms. Peter, Drax, and Rocket gave him a thumbs up despite the concern on their face. Groot simply waved at him. Looking back at the massive drop Tony touched his necklace giving him the push he needed. Quickly yanking the arc reactor out his chest Tony tossed it over the cliff before stepping back. " O-okay probably should've done that-" Tony fell on the ground feeling his chest tighten he could hear the others screaming his name, all noises slowly faded out.  _Just have to wait....just to be sure....._ Tony closed his eyes as everything went dark.

_Mr.Stark...._

_Hey Tony....._

_ANTHONY!_

Tony shot up yelping clenching his chest tightly. " W-wh-" Another tap  Tony noticed his chest didn't feel  _empty._  " Told you it worked!  You owe me an apology you purple giant!" Tony looked at Rocket and quickly at Thanos kneeling beside him an orange color shined in his eyes. " Holy shit it worked!?" Tony's body was lifted off the ground feeling strong arms wrapped around him. " It did Anthony! You're truly an extraordinary being, you got the soul stone!" Tony felt as if he was being crushed it didn't help feeling other arms latching onto their hug. " Dude you saved the universe! Holy shit-" Tony's mind was still racing but he couldn't help but smile. 

_I saved the universe...._

* * *

 

* _few months later*_

" Tony before you go can you sign these papers please?"

" Sure Peps, I'll assume this giant stack of papers covers months worth a planning right?"

" Yup. Oh and one of them is just saying Clint can use dum-e for a week."

" If I wasn't in a hurry I rip that paper in half but whatever. Done and done."

" Thank you Tony. Thanos make sure Tony doesn't do anything crazy!"

" Of course Miss Potts."

 Tony  huffed giving  Thanos and Pepper a fake hurt expression. Since gaining the soul stone Thanos-Tony's plan has been doing wonders for everyone.  So much Tony quite being an Avenger and decided becoming a guardian of the galaxy. It wasn't a bad job, explored space helping endanger planets and bad guys trying to harm them different change of pace really. All with Thanos at his side Tony couldn't ask for anything better. " Ready Anthony?" Thanos asked kissing his forehead, hand touching his chest. Tony smiled knowing he didn't back away from the touch on his new arc reactor. Amazing how well Rocket's version and Thanos' gift blended together. Tony Stark the merchant that can escape death itself, a new titled he wore with pride.  _All thanks to you._ Tony walked aboard the ship waving for Thanos to hurry.

" Let's go big guy before Rocket grabs the driver's seat! I want drop by Thor's place for second!"

" Sure Anthony, my Anthony~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took forever get an ending I be happy with but I think I got it :D  
> Honestly not sure what's gonna happen to the avengers in A4 but praying Tony doesn't die and just joins guardians or you know take super long vacation and actually rest for once :')  
> Oh well a girl can dream, anywho next big fic involves Amnesia ;)


End file.
